Chouchou
| affiliation = Hocker, Orange Town | occupation = Pet, Pet shop keeper | jva = Chieko Aratashi | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Christopher Bevins | age = At least 12 }} Chouchou is a white dog from Orange Town who guards a pet shop, day and night, unmoving, because the shop belonged to his deceased owner, Hocker. After the timeskip, he owns a pet food shop. Appearance Chouchou is a simple small white dog with short ears, thin white fur, and beady black eyes. After the timeskip during the opening of his new store, he wore a black bow-tie. Personality Chouchou is a very loyal dog, protecting his master's pet shop with his own life, and refusing to move from the spot despite the danger. He also assisted the Straw Hat Pirates in escaping from the townspeople who misunderstood their intentions, as being grateful for helping him. History Past When Hocker left one day for the doctor, he entrusted his pet shop to Chouchou. Hocker eventually died of an unknown illness, and never returned. Deep down, Chouchou knew his master died, but refused to move from the shop, adamant in protecting it. The shop became the dog's treasure. Even when the Buggy Pirates attacked the town and the rest of the townspeople fled to a refuge on the outskirts, Chouchou continuously refused to budge. Mayor Boodle would come from time-to-time to feed Chouchou, as well as try to convince him to go to the refuge. The Buggy Pirates Take Over Orange Town When first meeting Luffy, Chouchou swallowed the key to the cage Luffy was in at the time to which he was half-strangled by Luffy trying to get the key back. Then Mohji and Richie started to search for Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. When Richie spotted the pet shop, they went towards it to get a quick snack. Chouchou fought against Richie to defend the shop, but was defeated. In the end, he could only watch his master's pet shop burn to the ground. Luffy, out of his cage thanks to Richie, saw how sad the dog was for the loss of his only treasure, and defeated Mohji and Richie as retribution for Chouchou. After the battle, Luffy presented Chouchou with a bag of dog food, the last one from his master's shop. Chouchou leaves the town then and heads to the refuge set up by the townspeople. Chouchou later helps the trio escape from the angry townspeople after Luffy reveals that he was the one who incapacitated the mayor, as well as revealing that he was a pirate. Chouchou is last seen biting Mohji on his rear end while the citizens chase out the remaining Buggy Pirates. News of the Straw Hats' Return After two years, Chouchou is seen having a grand opening of his giant pet food shop alongside the mayor of Orange Town. Trivia *Chouchou's unwavering faithfulness to his master is based on the concept of a faithful dog remaining loyal to their master despite their master's death. This concept is commonly seen in various multimedia and was made famous by the devotion of real life dogs like Hachikō and Greyfriars Bobby. External Links *Hachikō - Wikipedia article about a famous Japanese dog who was loyal even after his master's death like Chouchou. *Greyfriars Bobby - Wikipedia article about a famous Scottish dog who was loyal even after his master's death like Chouchou. References Site Navigation ca:Chouchou fr:Chouchou Category:Orange Town Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Male Category:Pets